Big Time Love Story
by xMissxCarlosxPenax
Summary: When Angie and her best friend James are reunited after 2 years, she meets his band mate, Carlos, and they quickly fall for eacother. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't critisize me to much! Haha I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p>James and I had been best friends since we were learning how to walk, and it broke my heart the day he told me that he would be moving out of our cozy little town in Arizona. I broke down right in front of him that day, knowing that I would be all alone after he left. James was my only friend, and it was hard to imagine living without him, let alone it become a reality. He did what he always did when I was crying and took me for ice cream at our favorite ice cream shop to comfort me. After that day, we never really got to talk much because he was always busy packing and saying goodbye to all of his friends.<p>

My alarm clock went off then, while I was picturing James in my head once again. I rolled over to hit snooze for the third time today, but realized that I needed to get up and get ready or risk being late for school. I got up to jump in the shower real quick. After I got out I slipped on my white skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a white tank-top with a leather jacket, and my favorite purple scarf. I didn't normally dress so nice for school, but a feeling in my gut told me today was going to be a good day. I walked over to the mirror and starting straightening my long blonde hair. After that, I pulled out my make-up bag and highlighted my eyes with some eyeliner and my signature purple eye shadow.

It was 7:00 by the time my make-up and hair was done, and I needed to leave in 5 minutes or I would be late for the second time this week. I reached for a pop tart reminding myself to work on my time management next week.

Surprisingly, I got to school without being tardy and slipped into the desk next to my best friend, Alex.

"Hey! You actually made it on time today!" she cheered with her usual good mood.

I couldn't help but smack her arm while cheering sarcastically.

The morning passed pretty quickly, and by the time lunch time hit, Alex was bouncing around with excitement. I watched her carefully as I got in line for lunch. I still remember the day that we met...

It was the day after James had left me for LA, and I was moping around the school hallway, thinking about what to do with my life now that my best friend was gone. Clumsy me ran into another blonde girl, knocking us both to the ground. She started laughing, which made me start cracking up. After catching our breath, she got up off the ground and reached down to help me up and I couldn't help but realize that she was a new student. Being in such a small town, it was hard to miss a new student. I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie. Sorry for knocking you over!"

"Oh, it's okay! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either…" she trailed off

"And you are?" I questioned

"Alexandrea, but you can call me Alex." She claimed.

After that incident we totally hit it off and had been best friends ever since. It was hard to imagine that we met only two years ago, and knew everything about each other.

I grabbed my tray, paid for my food, and walked over to the table that Alex was sitting at. "What's with the excited face?" I ask grinning

"BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO OUR TOWN!" she squealed, making me jump.

"Oh my god, first of all calm yourself, and second of all who the hell is Big Time Rush?" I ask, confused

Her eyes got really wide, making me smile at her. "Only the best band in the history of bands! You should know this! It's the same band I'm ALWAYS blasting in my car!"

"Oh! That one! Haha sorry, I guess I never paid attention to their name…" my eyes wander away.

"Well anyways… I got backstage passes to go see them!" I cringe at her excitement. This must have been why my gut was telling me to look nice…

"When's the concert?" I ask

"TONIGHT!" she screams

"Thanks for the late notice!" I giggle and wink at her.

"Hehe sorry! What are your current thoughts on ditching…?" She asks while in thought

"Most brilliant idea ever!" Grabbing my stuff, we slipped out of the front door to the parking lot and I hop into her car. I was assuming that we were going to go get ready for the BTR concert, and I had to admit that I was pretty excited. I had never been backstage in a concert!

We pulled up to the concert blasting some Big Time Rush and hopped out of her little pink sports car. Anybody would have to admit they were jealous of our style. I smiled to all of the people watching us walk with their mouths wide open. They looked like such idiots, and it was definitely my entertainment for the night.

Before I could start laughing, Alex grabbed my wrist, and nearly dragged me to the backstage doors that had just opened. We both adjusted ourselves before entering the building. A man, who I'm guessing was a body guard, led us to a couch to wait for the guys to come out and meet us. I look around the room and notice that there were only 2 other groups of people sitting on the couches.

"Where is everybody?" I whisper to Alex. She turns to me with a huge grin on her face and whispers back, "Didn't I tell you? I won an exclusive contest to meet the Boys of Big Time Rush! There were only 6 winners in the country!"

She was beaming and it just made me smile. It's times like these that I'm glad we had become best friends. Before I had time to say anything else she was on her feet vibrating with excitement. I look over to where she was staring and saw 4 of the hottest guys I had ever seen.

They walk over to us and instantly offer a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Logan." Says the one with the gorgeous grin

"Hello, I'm Kendall." Says the blonde with quite noticeable eyebrows.

"Wazaaaaaa! I'm Carlos!" Yells the cutest one.

"And I'm James!" says the last one with excitement.

We introduced ourselves as Alex and Angie and stood there awkwardly. I was too busy staring at Carlos, taking in everything about this hot boy, that I hadn't notice that the one named James was giving me an odd look until Alex nudged me. I look over and instantly have to take a double take on James.

My eyes got huge when it hit me of why James looked so familiar. "James?"

"Angela?" he yelps back, glowing with excitement. At that moment I realized that my best friend, James, was standing right in front of me. I couldn't help but let tears roll down my cheeks as I launched myself into his arms, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say that all of this is in Angie's POV unless otherwise mentioned. Enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

><p>We stood there, holding each other for a while, not wanting the long awaited reunion to end. But we were cut short when Alex cleared her throat. I pulled away from James and took a look at her. The confused look on her face was priceless. I looked over at Carlos and saw a mimicked expression on his face and started cracking up. I was thinking to myself that I really wished there was a camera handy right now so I could relive this moment. I looked over at James and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. That shut me up quickly as I walked back into his grasp.<p>

I breathed in, taking in his all too familiar scent and whispered, "I missed you" into his ear. He automatically whispered back "I missed you too" which made me grin like a Cheshire cat. Our teary reunion was then cut short again, by whom I was assuming their manager.

"DOGS! WHERE ARE YOU? THE SHOW STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" he came ranting down the hallway.

When he came into my line of vision, I was quite frightened by the glare he threw in my direction. I could see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos looking back from me to the man from the corner of my eye. I was the first to look away as I took in a long breath. I hadn't even realized I had stopped breathing.

"Let's go dogs. You can talk to more fans after the show." He said walking away with Logan and Kendall following closely behind him.

I looked up at James with an obvious longing in my eyes, while he was fumbling around his pockets. He looked up at me and tossed his phone into my hand. "Put your number in it so we can catch up after the show." He smiled. I quickly put in my number and tossed his phone back to him. He shoved it into his pocket said "Bye" and walked away so he wouldn't get yelled at again.

I sat down, heavily, on the couch and thought more about James before he left. Seeing him for the first time in so long brought back so many memories, it was hard to hold back tears. I didn't try to be strong when I threw myself at him because I knew that he wouldn't judge me. He never had. The day he left, I remember waiting with him at the airport. We held hands in the friendly way and talked. We had talked about nothing in particular, which was what our conversations were usually like. About 5 minutes before his plane took off, he got really sad and looked into my eyes.

"Angie, when I made the decision to take this offer, I hadn't been thinking much about how it would affect our friendship. But I have thought about it a lot in the last couple days and realize it would be too difficult for us to keep up our friendship long distance. I don't think we can be friends anymore without it hurting me too much. It brings pain to my heart leaving you here all alone, but I have faith that you will be able to make new friends. I love you Angie and you will never leave my heart, but I have to go now." He said as he grabbed his bags and walked onto his flight.

Those were his last words to me, and they had hurt me so much when he said them. He walked off before I even had to chance to at least hug him goodbye. That was the day he walked out of my life for what he assumed would be forever. I never thought I would see him again, but I was obviously wrong. I didn't want to lose his faith so I made new friends. The only friendship I was able to maintain was with Alex, because she had gone through a similar situation with her old best friend.

I snapped back into reality with Alex waving her hands in my face trying to get my attention.

"Wh- What?" I asked her, stunned

"What the hell just happened?" She jumped up with concern and enthusiasm

"Well, you know that guy I told you about when we just met?" I questioned

"Um, ya. Why?" She looked confused

"That was him." I said bluntly

"YOU WERE BEST FRIENDS WITH JAMES FROM BIG TIME RUSH?" she screamed making me fly out of my seat.

"I guess I was. But it was way before he was famous. I'm had no clue that he was in Big Time Rush, that's why I looked so dumbfounded when he said his name." I semi-mumbled in response.

"Shit, Angie! This is so exciting!" she squealed

"Why?" my question seemed to have stunned her

"James is the guy I've been in love with since the band was created!" My eyes grew wide as I remembered everything she had described about this James person. How had I not known that she was talking about my old best friend James that whole time! This was completely insane. Life had dropped me clues about where James had went, and I hadn't even thought twice about noticing the small things.

I realized I had zoned out again and I quickly looked at Alex and grinned. If I still knew James like I used to, I knew he would like Alex. A lot. It would be worth a shot to try and get them together after I caught up with him after the show.

I heard screaming from some speakers next to the couch and realized that the concert was staring. Alex and I both looked at each other with bewildered expressions as we jumped up and sprinted into the stadium to get into our front row seats.

We got there just as the first note of their song came on. I surprisingly knew the song, although I didn't really listen to Big Time Rush all too often. I could blame Alex for that. I smiled as I sang along and watched James dance around the stage and sing his solo parts.

I took my eyes off of James for a few second and realized Carlos was singing right in front of me. I looked up at his face and jumped a little when he was staring at me intently while singing his part of the song. I blushed and he must have noticed because he grinned and winked at me.

What had just happened? Did he like me? No he couldn't like me. Maybe he did that to a girl at every concert. I had to be over reacting, but whatever that was, it gave me huge butterflies and made me realize I was crushing on the untouchable, out of reach, Carlos Pena.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?:D Please review and message me if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters! I could really use all the help i can get! Thanks a bunch!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i havn't updated lately! What can I say? I'm a busy girl! Well i hope you enjoy chapter 3. :)**

* * *

><p>The concert had ended about 15 minutes ago and Alex and I were walking around the parking lot searching for the car. After a while we gave up and decided to wait until more people left so the parking lot was clear. As it turns out we had horrible luck and the weather had a dramatic shift to a rain storm. We both sighed and headed back inside to have some shelter for a while.<p>

I was still so hyped up from the concert. I danced to all of the songs, even if I didn't know them, and screamed like a crazed fan every 5 seconds. It was so much fun!

"I have to admit, that was the best concert I have ever been too." I grinned over at Alex

"Are you kidding me! It was 100 times better than any concert you've ever been too!" She screeched with excitement. Turns out she was still hyped up too!

"Okay fine, you caught me in my lie." I replied winking. My phone started buzzing right then and I whipped it out my pocket trying to be cool. That was such a fail because it slipped out of my hand and flew across the lobby. Alex was cracking up at me, and I was sure she would fall to the floor any second now. As I began the walk of shame to pick it up, I heard a familiar laugh and immediately looked in the direction it was coming from.

"James!" I screamed with a little too much excitement

"Angie!" He screamed back

"You guys were great!" I grinned as I bent down to pick up my phone

"Thanks! You looked like you were having fun…" James trailed off and I looked up at him again to see him wink at me really quick. That made me giggle, which was really weird, speaking that I've known this guy for the longest time.

That's when Carlos came around the corner, and I could've sworn he was 10 times hotter when he was off stage. If only he wasn't out of my league… I trailed off into thought, not realizing that anyone was talking to me.

"ANGIE! EARTH TO ANGIE!" I came out of day dream to Alex, James, and Carlos screaming and waving in my face. What was wrong with me today? That was like the 5th time I zoned out all day! All well, I shook it off and nonchalantly asked "what?"

"Do you want to hang out with us backstage for a while?" James asked me looking a little annoyed

"Oh! Of course! How could I say no?" I winked and looked at Alex. She blushed and grinned at me before staring at James like he was a piece of candy. I knew I would have to try and hook them up.

We sat in the lounge with the guys for a while just talking and laughing a bunch. It was a great time, and it was exciting to hang out with such a popular band. I was 99% sure that no other fan got to do what we were doing. Somehow Alex had managed to work up the nerves to talk to James and they had gone for a walk. Later on, Kendall and Logan left to go play video games in their tour bus. Carlos and I were the only ones left in the deserted lobby. I wasn't really sure what to talk about with him, and my palms were getting really sweaty and gross. How could I even be nervous around him? I'm not even the nervous type.

I caught myself before I started zoning out and daydreaming again. Jumping on my feet to stretch, I slowly made my way over to where Carlos was sitting and sat right next to him on the small loveseat. "So how ya doin' cutie?" I asked winking at him

"Better now that you're here." He winked back while throwing his arm over my shoulder

I started laughing and nudged his arm muscles. He was already being cheesy and I barely knew him! I looked at his face and he was smiling at me with that gorgeous smile. It was so breathtaking. That's when I remembered to ask him about what happened during the concert.

"So what was with you winking at me during the show?" I asked curiously

"Oh, you noticed that?" he grinned, "Well you looked so pretty and when I saw you look at me I couldn't help myself."

I'm pretty sure I turned bright red when he called me pretty. Nobody had ever called me pretty before, guys always said I was hot or sexy, but never pretty. It was different and I liked being treated like an actual person.

"Well thank you!" I smiled at him "You looked like you were really enjoying yourself up there!"

"I was! I can't even describe the thrill that comes over me whenever I see hundreds of screaming fans in one room. It can be overwhelming at times, but after a while it is so amazing." Carlos answered with enthusiasm.

After that we just talked about random stuff for a while. Our conversation was flowing so easily I didn't even have to think before I answered. James and Alex came back in the room a couple minutes later holding hands. I looked from their hands to Alex's face and she looked happier than I had seen her in a long time. I then looked at James and he was looking at me grinning. I really needed to catch up with him and find out what they were doing in the other room…

Alex let go of his hand and walked over to me and told me the parking lot was clear so we could find the car. She went over and hugged James goodbye and started out the door. I followed behind her, giving James a hug, but stopped at Carlos before walking out the door so I could say bye to him too. He wrapped his arms around my waste and squeezed me tight, lifting me off the ground. I smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

Before he let me go, he grabbed my hand, "Let me walk you out to your car."

"okay." I smiled.

He entwined one hand's fingers in between mine like we had been best friends forever and pulled out his cell phone with his other hand. "Here put your number in so I can call you later." It was cute because he looked really nervous.

After my number was in his phone we walked in silence behind Alex and James, who had joined her when he saw Carlos walking with me. When we finally found the car he hugged me really tight again, and let me go after a minute. I smiled, "Bye Carlos, it was nice to meet you."

"Bye Angie, I'm glad you came to our concert! Oh, and it was nice to meet you too!" Carlos exclaimed as he got really close to me. Before I had time to react he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. My eyes glazed over as he walked away smiling. I got in the car, dazed, and was sat like that the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? So i may give up on this story if I don't get any reviews. I know i'm not the only one that hates not knowing if people are actually reading their stories. I will most likely update again later today or tomorrow. Just letting everyone know! Thanks, buh bye! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when someone kisses you? I didn't until Carlos had kissed me. Sure I had dated plenty of boys before, but that feeling never emerged before. I spent the whole next day just replaying the moment in my head, trying to decipher how I felt about Carlos. I finally realized that I was truly falling head over heels for this boy when he texted me the following morning.<p>

C: Good morning beautiful! ;)

A: Well good morning to you too! :D

C: So I was thinking that we should hang out today! Sound fun?

A: Absolutely! What're we gonna do?

C: You'll see ;). What's your address? I'll be there in an hour to pick you up!

I sent my address to him and jumped out of bed for the first time that day. An hour was not enough time for me to get ready! I turned on the hot water in my shower and quickly jumped in. After my shower I turned on my straightened and went to my huge closet to pick out something to wear. Looking among all of my clothes was so overwhelming. It seemed like my closet had tripled in size since yesterday and I had NO clue what to wear! I finally settled on a cute purple sleeveless dress that went down to mid thigh. I don't want to look like a scrub while hanging out with my crush!

I went back into the bathroom and straightened my extremely wavy hair and put on some gold eye shadow and purple eyeliner. My doorbell rang a couple minutes later, signaling that Carlos was here. I slipped on my gold flats, grabbed my phone and wallet, and opened the door to greet him.

Seeing him standing at my door was a huge blow to my chest, causing me to stumble back a bit. He looked so sexy in his tight muscle shirt and white shorts, and I couldn't help but stare.

"You alright Angie? You look like you just saw a ghost" He said grinning

I looked up at his face and couldn't stop myself from turning bright red. I had to watch my actions around him or he might think I'm a creepy stalker or something…

"Oh, haha sorry, it's just different having such a sexy guy standing on my doorstep." Shit. Did I just say that out loud? The look on his face confirmed my answer and I slapped my hand on my mouth turning bright red once again.

Carlos winked at me and took my hand in his, pulling me out the door. "Well it's different for me to be standing at the door of an extremely pretty girl!" Would I ever not be blushing around him? I was starting to doubt it as I turned red for the 3rd time in 5 minutes.

We hopped into his jeep and drove off towards the beach. "So what have you got in store for us today, Carlos?" I asked jokingly

"Well, first we are going to go to the beach!" He exclaimed. Oh the benefits of living in southern Cali…

The beach wasn't that far from my house so we arrived about 10 minutes later. He quickly jumped out and ran to my side of the jeep to open the door for me. "Well thank you sir." I giggled as he kissed my hand before twining our fingers together.

"Anytime, Malady." He winked giving me some major butterflies.

When we reached the shore, I slipped off my flats and starting walking through the shallow part of the water. He stood watching me for a minute before slipping off his Vans and walking over to join me. After a while, he playfully kicked some water at me, getting the bottom of my dress soaked. "Hey!" I squeal as I kick water back at him.

That started off the small war, and by the end we were both nearly soaking wet. I started walking over to the dry sand to dry off, but before I could reach it Carlos threw me over his shoulder and walked back into the water. I was kicking and screaming for him to put me down, and he finally did, but he dropped me right into the water. Now he was going to get it!

I jumped on his back as he was walking away laughing at me, and dragged him underwater. I danced around in victory, but was stopped short when he grabbed my ankles and pulled me under with him. We both came up giggling and eventually got out to dry off.

"Well that has got to be the most fun I've had at the beach, we should…" I trailed off when he pulled his shirt off. I looked at his defined abs and had to stop myself from drooling. He was so fucking sexy, and I was positive I would never get over that.

"We should what?" He grinned as he shook his hair to dry it off.

"We should do that again sometime!" I say I fall over in laughter. I didn't even know what was funny! I was just making a fool of myself right in front of Carlos!

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and he eventually started laughing at me while I grabbed my sides that were starting to cramp up. I hadn't laughed that much in so long. I finally stopped laughing when I made eye contact with Carlos and he leaned down to kiss me. This time I had time to process what was about to happen and I automatically kissed him back. I could feel him grinning which made me giggle again. He pulled away looking a little confused. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" he asked looking a little hurt.

I stopped giggling. "No, Carlos, you a wonderful kisser."

His confused expression to one of joy as he lifted me off the ground and twirled me in a circle. Before he put me back down he brought his lips back to mine and we stood there kissing.

He pulled away when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, and we both started walking back to his jeep hand in hand. I grabbed my shoes on the way, and he threw his shirt over his shoulder.

"Where to now?" I ask joyfully

"Hm… Are you hungry?" He finally responded

I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day and my stomach seemed to answer before I could with a loud growl.

He laughed at me, "I'll take that as a yes!"

On the way to get something to eat I was thinking about how lucky I was to be spending the day with Carlos. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met, and I was so glad I got the chance to meet him. I was falling for him more and more as the minutes passed, and I never wanted this day to end.

We finally arrived at a cute little restaurant down the beach and walked inside. The waitress happily took us to a table in the corner and handed Carlos a menu.

"I need a menu too." I sounded a little confused.

She turned around, "Oh, right. Here you go." She tossed it on the table in front of me as she turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Carlos asked me

"I really have no idea." I reply as I look towards her again. To my surprise she was staring right at Carlos with a hungry look in her eyes. She walked back over to our table to ask what we wanted to drink, and Carlos seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was staring at him like he was a piece of candy.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mutter under my breath. Carlos looked at me confused and the waitress glared at me. Before I knew it, she was towering over me and slapped me across the face. I wasn't even sure what the hell that was for so I stood up and shoved her. I was lucky enough to push her right into a table so she toppled over and landed on the floor with a thud. I grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him outside to the jeep.

"Okay, what the hell?" he asked after hopping into his jeep and looked me in the eyes.

"That bitch was staring at you like a piece of candy, and I guess I got jealous." I blurted out.

He looked at me with sympathy, "You don't need to be jealous Angie. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met."

That made me blush so I quickly wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him into a hug. "Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Let's get you home, beautiful." He smiled back

When we pulled into my driveway it was nearly 10 at night. He got out and opened my door for me and walked me to my door. We stood there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything and he finally whispered, "I don't want to leave yet."

"Then don't," I smiled at him, "It's late anyways, why don't you just stay the night?"

My question seemed to have caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered, "Thanks!" I pulled him inside and led him up to the guest room so he could change and go to sleep.

"See you in the morning!" I smiled as I turned to walk out.

"Wait!" he yelped and got off the bed, "I almost forgot…"

He leaned down to kiss me, and the fireworks in my head were unbelievable. After a minute of standing there with our lips pressed together, moving in sync, I pulled away and trudged off to my room. The last thing I thought about before I slipped into a deep sleep was Carlos. There was no doubt I was falling for him, and falling for him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure where i'm going with this story, so if any of you have an idea of a dramatic event that could happen, would you let me know? I don't want to give up on this one just yet. :) Thanks!<strong>


End file.
